1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rangefinder apparatus for measuring the distance to a range-finding object and, in particular, to an active type rangefinder apparatus used in a camera or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In an active type rangefinder apparatus used in a camera or the like, a luminous flux is projected toward a range-finding object from an infrared light-emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as "IRED"), reflected light of the projected luminous flux is received by a position sensing device (hereinafter referred to as "PSD"), a signal outputted from the PSD is arithmetically processed by a signal processing circuit and an arithmetic circuit so as to be outputted as distance information, and the distance to the range-finding object is detected by a CPU. Also, since errors may occur in the range-finding relied on a single light-projecting operation alone, it is common practice to carry out a plurality of light-projecting operations so as to obtain a plurality of distance information items, which are then integrated by an integrating circuit so as to be averaged.